Huan Zhu Ge Ge: The Final Discovery
by Xiao Mei Ling
Summary: Seven Years has passed after the two couples left the palace and started their new life. And now... They are ready for their new adventure with the gang and their children. Revealed something that would entirely change their lives.
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

**This fan fiction will be continued from the last chapter of the real HZGG story.**

For those who haven't read the books or watched the series which I'm not recommend you to watch… Okay, so let me refresh your memories with the story, not to detail, though…

The story starts off with Xiao Yan Zi accidentally losing a child. The Dowager Empress was now increasingly unhappy with Xiao Yan Zi, believing she is not lady-like enough to be Yong Qi's wife, let alone to be an empress. At the same time, Qing Er and Xiao Yanzi's brother, Xiao Jian, were also in love. But Tai Hou (The Dowager) doesn't like Xiao Jian, especially after when she found that Xiao Yan Zi and Xiao Jian's parent was killed by Qian Long.

Before she found out this fact, when they went to Chen's family, she met Zhi Hua and thought that she was more suitable for Yong Qi than Xiao Yan Zi. Tai Hou made a plan to separate them: Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi, Qing Er and Xiao Jian. She threat that she would kill Xiao Jian if Yong Qi does not marry with Zhi Hua, and request that Zhi Hua should be wife and Xiao Yan Zi should be the mistress. To save Xiao Jian's life, they accept Tai Hou's conditions and Xiao Jian were also sent away so that he would not have chance to meet Qing Er.

Although Yong Qi gives in to marry with Zhi Hua, she remain as a virgin after marrying Yong Qi for quite a long time. But for some incident, Xiao Yan Zi was persuading Yong Qi that Zhi Hua has that right to have a child of Yong Qi, and she actually forces Yong Qi to enter Zhi Hua's room. Not long later, Zhi Hua was found pregnant

Not much time after the news, both Yong Qi and Er Kang was told to take part in the war with Mian Dian. In the war, when Er Kang fights with the eighth 'prince', he found that 'he', or rather 'she', was actually the eighth princess, Mu Sha. Mu Sha was attracted to Er Kang and used some trick to make the Qings thought that Er Kang was dead, and bring him back to Mian Dian. In the end Yong Qi abandons Zhi Hua and her son, and lives like a commoner with Xiao Yian Zi, Qing Er and Xiao Jian. They own tea field and Yong Qi becomes a physician.

That's the summary of the 3rd series, thanks to Wikipedia for such details information…

This story of mine will start around seven years after the two couples, Xiao Yan Zi, Yong Qi, Xiao Jian and Qing'er left the palace. They all live in Da Li with their kids, while Zi Wei and Er Kang in Fu Residence. Anyway… In my story, Zhi Hua wouldn't have a baby. She miscarriage her son to captured Yong Qi attention. But failed, and Yong Qi left her in the palace. I'm adding up names for their children because I thought that after 7 years, they all should at least have one kid. And I also add some new characters into this story.

Character:

Mian Yi : Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi's eldest son. Seven years old

Mei Ling : Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi's daughter. Five years old

Yan Long: Xiao Jian and Qing'er's only son. Five years old

Dong Er : Er Kang and Zi Wei's eldest son. Eight years old

Xiu Lan : Er Kang and Zi Wei's daughter. Six years old

Yong Dong : Yong Qi's little brother. 7th Prince.

King Qaxan: Mongolian King

Prince Yuan Yu: Prince of Mongolia

**Acknowledgement**

This story is dedicated to Wen Jie, who is kindly giving me the idea of the entire story. I made some changes and adaptations from her idea into my story. Now, Wen Jie, enjoy the story. I hope you like it… ^^


	2. A Place To Call Home

**A Place To Call Home  
**

A carriage with two horses rides along the road to Da Li. A middle aged man was ordering the horses to move forward. Four people inside the carriage are busy looking around. The scenery is indeed beautiful. They passed the river and headed to the mountain when suddenly their carriage stops. The man opened the carriage's door and helped the people inside to come out. They all are looking at the scenery around them, green field in front of houses, clear sky, and pure air, very natural.

**"Lu Ge, this place is perfect. Is this the place where we all will be staying?"** asked Xiao Yan Zi happily. She can't help it but jumped all over the place.

**"I can see that you like it, Shao Nai Nai."** Lu Ge smiled to Xiao Yan Zi. **"I have bought two houses and a field; quite big for all of you to work on it. Follow me, Shao Ye, Shao Nai Nai."** He added and gestured to all of them to follow him.

Yong Qi, Xiao Yan Zi, Qing'er and Xiao Jian stood in front of two little commoner's house. The houses seem dusty and weak that even a small wind would blow them away. Xiao Yan Zi looked at Yong Qi with a worried expression. Yong Qi realized that his dearly beloved wife is looking at him. He smiled to her and shook his head with a 'we-will-talk-about-it-later' kind of expression.

**"Lu Ge, You've been helping us from the start. I, Xiao Jian, couldn't express how much we thank you. Please… Accept this."** said Xiao Jian while giving Lu Ge a pocket of money that they've been saving for houses.

Lu Ge shook his head and gave the money pocket back to Xiao Jian. **"Xiao Jian, you helped me once, the kind of help that I couldn't forget. So please… let me do something for you now."** He said with a smile.

**"Lu Ge, really, you've helped us much. Please… we insist you to take this money, as the payment of our houses and field."** Yong Qi added and the rest of them nodded in agreement. Lu Ge smiled to them and accepted the money. He thanked all of them and left with his carriage. **"Xiao Jian, Qing'er, have some rest. We will meet you guys for dinner and we will talk again about what we're going to do next."** He said. Xiao Jian nodded and took Qing'er's hand, lead her to enter one of the houses. Then Yong Qi followed Xiao Yan Zi inside.

Yong Qi gasped when he saw the inside. Fully furnished but for common people that is. As for Yong Qi, a bed, one big table and two chairs cannot count as fully furnished at all. Xiao Yan Zi walked back from the kitchen and took a cup of tea with her. She smiled and gave it to Yong Qi. Yong Qi pulled a chair and sat, drinking his tea.

**"What do you think of our new house, Yong Qi?"** she asked calmly. Xiao Yan Zi understood Yong Qi's uncomfortable face.

**"Well… This house is good. Quite big for two people and fully furnished, I can't complain."** He said, smiled to his wife. Yong Qi pulled Xiao Yan Zi's hand and made her sat on his lap.

Xiao Yan Zi laughed. **"You're a bad liar, Wu Ah Ge."** She whispered on his ear. Xiao Yan Zi looked at him with worry expression. **"Is it really okay with you to live here, Yong Qi? I'm not complaining about your behavior, though. I mean, I understand that it must be hard to live here, especially for you, considering that you were an Ah Ge before."** She continued.

**"Okay. That's enough."** said Yong Qi. **"If we're going to live here, Xiao Yan Zi, you'll have to promise me something."** Yong Qi chuckled when Xiao Yan Zi nodded enthusiastically. **"We will not talk about Ah Ges or anything that refers to City of Memory. Second, you have to promise me that we will work hard to settle our life here. Not playing around and do nothing. Can you do that, dear wife?"**

Xiao Yan Zi punched Yong Qi's chest playfully. **"Hey! I'm not just playing around and do nothing, dear husband, I'm helping people."** She said. She hugged her husband. **"Does that mean you're okay to stay here?"** she asked and Yong Qi nodded. **"Then, yes. I promise to do whatever you want me to do."** she said with a smile on her face.

They all gathered around the table for dinner. Qing'er cooked while Xiao Yan Zi helped her, trying not to cause any mess with the food. **"Now, what are we going to do?"** asked Qing'er. She is a bit afraid of how to live in a village. She can cook and do all of the house chores, but work in a field? She doesn't think so.

**"We'll have to start working on our field if we want to harvest them on time. Xiao Yan Zi and Qing'er can do the house chores."** Xiao Jian suggested an idea to divide the work.

**"I want to help! I don't want to sit all day, waiting for the time to brow some tea…"** said Xiao Yan Zi.

Qing'er nodded. **"I, too, can help you, Xiao Jian, if you teach me how to do it. I'm a fast learner, you know."** She added. Xiao Jian smiled and nodded.

**"I have good news. Lu Ge had talked to the old Tai Yi here, so that I can work there as his assistant."** He said cheerfully. Everyone took their cups and made a toast for Yong Qi's new job.

**"Second good news."** said Xiao Yan Zi suddenly. The rest of them looked at her curiously. **"We're expecting, Yong Qi!"**

Xiao Jian and Qing'er happily hugged Xiao Yan Zi, while Yong Qi looked at her with shock face. **"I'm going to be a father? Is that true, Xiao Yan Zi?"** he asked. Xiao Yan Zi nodded. Yong Qi approached his wife and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. They both stopped and blushed when they heard Qing'er and Xiao Jian's giggles.

**"That reminds me, you CANNOT work in field, Xiao Yan Zi until our child is born."** said Yong Qi. **"You've miscarriage twice before. So, you've got to be careful this time."**

**"No! I will be fine. I will take care of myself." **She said. Yong Qi opened her mouth to say something but Xiao Yan Zi cut him. **"No. You listen to me, Yong Qi. I will be fine. Trust me. And you'll have to teach me literature, music, and anything that you've learnt. Because I want my children to be good in everything, and I want to teach them myself."**

Yong Qi chuckled and nodded in agreement. They all cheered again for Xiao Yan Zi. **"This is our new place to call home, indeed."** Yong Qi thought. **"We will be happy here."**


	3. News From Old Friends

News From Old Friends

_Author's note: I'm sooo sorry... It took almost 3 weeks to upload this chapter. I was sick and could barely touch my laptop. So, here it is, my new chapter... Hope you guys like it... ^^_

_

* * *

_

"**Mian Yi, don't leave your sister alone. Keep her accompanied, will you?"** asked Xiao Yan Zi while she and Qing'er are busy picking tea leaves in their field. A-seven-years old boy runs slow enough for his five-years-old little sister to catch him. They both laugh as the little girl flew to her brother's arm. Another little boy followed them all along and giggled. He took the girl's hand and asked her to walk along with him. The elder boy, Mian Yi, suddenly takes his sister and brings her home. The younger boy starts crying. **"Mian Yi! Niang told you to take care of your sister AND your cousin, did I? And you just let Yan Long crying?"** yelled Xiao Yan Zi from across the field. She turned her face and looked at Qing'er, asked for forgiveness of her son's behavior. **"I'll go and punish him, Qing'er."** She said and left Qing'er. Qing'er smiled. She realized how much Xiao Yan Zi has changed, from a childish independent and stubborn young lady into a caring and kind-hearted mother.

Xiao Yan Zi smiled as she walked to her nephew, Yan Long, Cing'er and Xiao Jian's only son. **"Mian Yi took Mei Ling away from you again, I see, Yan Long."** She said. Xiao Yan Zi offered her hand to help Yan Long to get up. He nodded and sniffed. **"Alright… Stop crying, okay? Aunt Xiao Yan Zi will talk to your Ge."** Again Yan Long nodded and managed to give his favorite aunt a smile. **"Now, come on, I'm going to make lunch, we'll eat together."** She said as Yan Long holds her hand and walks with Xiao Yan Zi.

Mian Yi is sitting in front of Mei Ling, playing toys with his little sister. **"Mian Yi."** Said Xiao Yan Zi with a serious tone. Mian Yi looked at his almost-angry-mother, and gave her a boyish smiled.

"**I know, Er Niang, that's my entire fault."** He said in understanding of his mistake. **"I won't do that again."** He added and looked at his mother again. Mian Yi knew that his mother wouldn't be pleased until he said sorry to Yan Long. **"I'm sorry, Yan Long. You will forgive Da Ge, won't you? And we all can play together?"** he smiled at Yan Long. His cousin nodded happily and ran**, **playing along with them.

Xiao Yan Zi nodded in happiness. It was a miracle that she could actually gave birth to these two wonderful children of her. **"Now, Niang will make lunch. Will you take care of your sister and cousin? I don't want any of them crying, got it?"** she asked. Mian Yi giggled and nodded. Xiao Yan Zi sighed and walked to the kitchen.

Seven years has passed since they all left the City of Memory. From the first moment**,** Xiao Yan Zi knew that she will be a mother; she learnt everything she needs to raise a child. Qing'er taught her how to cook and manage the house. Xiao Jian taught her music and wugong. And Yong Qi managed to teach her chengyu and other literature stuffs. That was a real hard time for Xiao Yan Zi, but it all worth. Now that Yong Qi becomes a famous Tai Yi in the city and Xiao Jian runs a family drugstore, Xiao Yan Zi has to teach her children by herself.

Xiao Yan Zi was done with her cooking when Yong Qi finally arrived home. He gave his lovely wife a quick peek on her cheek. Xiao Yan Zi giggled and blushed. They both arranged the meal on a table outside their house. Xiao Yan Zi marched to the field to yell at Qing'er, telling her that lunch is ready. Then she asked Mian Yi to call Xiao Jian while Yan Long and Mei Ling were walking with her.

They all ate in joy as the weather is lovely. Suddenly, they heard someone calling. **"Ai Tai Yi… Ai Tai Yi…"** Yong Qi walked to the front door, followed by Xiao Yan Zi. **"Luo Ye Ye, what's happening? Is anyone hurt?"** he asked. The old man shook his head and pointed his finger to someone that walked not too far from him. **"He is looking for your family."** He said and left after Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi said thank you.

Xiao Yan Zi looked at the man. **"Is he really who I think I saw? Yong Qi?"** she asked her husband. Xiao Yan Zi looked at him and found out that her husband has the same shock expression as her**.**

"**Shao Ye! Shao Nai Nai!"** the man yelled and waved to them.

"**Xiao Deng Zi. That's Xiao Deng Zi. Yong Qi, look at him."** Xiao Yan Zi poked her husband's shoulder to get his attention. Yong Qi nodded. They were both waiting for Xiao Deng Zi approached them.

Soon after he reached Yong Qi, Xiao Deng Zi bowed to Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi. **"I have told you not to do that, Xiao Deng Zi. Don't bother to express some manners here."** Said Xiao Yan Zi. She is really happy to see Xiao Deng Zi, her eunuch from Shu Fang Zai. Xiao Deng Zi smiled to them in relief. It's good to see them in a healthy and happy life. **"Alright… No more talking. Let's eat, Xiao Deng Zi. We're in the middle of lunch when you arrived. Xiao Yan Zi's cooking."** Said Yong Qi and pulled Xiao Deng Zi.

Xiao Deng Zi gave him a suffer look, he still remember the taste of Huan Zhu Ge Ge's meal when she tried to learn how to cook from Zi Wei Ge Ge. Xiao Yan Zi hit his head. **"Hey… Time changed, people changed, isn't it? I can cook perfectly well now. You can try and see for yourself."** She started with an angry tone and continued with the cheerful one. Xiao Deng Zi followed them.

Yong Qi came first. **"Xiao Jian, Qing'er, look who's coming…"** he said and let Xiao Deng Zi came into their backyard. Xiao Deng Zi bowed to them. **"Xiao Da Ye. Fu Ren."** He greeted them. He didn't expect to see Xiao Jian and Qing'er here. Ziwei onlyasked him to find Huan Zhu Ge Ge and Wu Ah Ge.

"**Xiao Deng Zi! You found us! How's everyone in the city?"** asked Qing'er. Xiao Jian took another chair and placed it beside them. **"Come and join our lunch."** He asked and gestured Xiao Deng Zi to sit.

Xiao Yan Zi held Mei Ling on her hand while Yan Long took her other hand. Mian Yi follow them. **"Now, while we are all eating, why don't you tell us what brought you here, Xiao Deng Zi."** She said. Xiao Yan Zi help both Yan Long and Mei Ling serve the food.

"**They are all your kids, Shao Ye?"** Xiao Deng Zi asked. Yong Qi shook his head. **"Mian Yi and Mei Ling are mine. While Yan Long is Cing'er's." **he answered and pointed the elder one and a girl. Xiao Deng Zi looks at both of Yong Qi's kids as he sees a replica of Yong Qi's face on Mian Yi with Xiao Yan Zi's eyes. And Xiao Yan Zi's face on Mei Ling with Yong Qi's smile.

"**Zi Wei Ge Ge asked me to deliver this letter to you, Shao Ye. She is sure that you are all will be **agreed** with the letter;****therefore, she doesn't wait for a reply. I predicted that she will be here by next week."** He explained and gave Yong Qi a letter from Zi Wei. Xiao Deng Zi tried the food that Qing'er **has** served him. **"Waah… Shao Nai Nai, these are great! Jin Suo Fu Ren's cooking****is left behind."** He gave Xiao Yan Zi a compliment.

Xiao Yan Zi gave him a proud grin. **"Of course! I learnt from the best. Qing'er taught me well back then."** She answered him. Xiao Yan Zi walked to her husband. She placed her chin on Yong Qi's shoulder. **"What did she say, Yong Qi?"** she asked.

Yong Qi gave her the letter and let Xiao Yan Zi read them.

_Dear my brother, Ai Qi._

_Wehave just received a letter from Er Tai and Saiya._

_They invited us to visit Tibet and meet the king._

_I know that seven years have passed since the last time we met._

_I am sure that you're now settled down perfectly fine._

_And as I know you very well, I already sent a yes letter back to Tibet._

_I will be arriving no more than a week from the day that Xiao Deng Zi arrived._

_Looking forward to meeting you guys._

_Your dear sister, Zi Wei._

_P.S: We will bring our kids as well.  
_

Xiao Yan Zi's face turned happy. **"Will we go as well, Yong Qi? Oh… I miss Zi Wei so much…"** she said. This is the first letter that Zi Wei ever wrote in the past seven years. Yong Qi smiled and nodded. **"She knows me too well, I guess."** He laughed. **"How about you, Xiao Jian?"**

Xiao Jian looked at Qing'er and smiled. **"We'll go to."** He answered and laughed as he watched Xiao Yan Zi and Qing'er hug each other happily.

"**I fulfilled my duty already. I should be going now, Shao Ye."** Said Xiao Deng Zi. They looked at him.

"**Why so hurry? You can take a rest here for a couple of days."** Said Yong Qi. **"And don't you miss your mistress here?"**

"**I can't, Shao Ye. I only have permission to visit my home town for two weeks. And I have spent nearly a week to find you. So, I should be going now or Lao Ye could behead me." **He said. Yong Qi nodded. And after several goodbyes and gave some homemade food to Xiao Deng Zi, he went back to the palace.


	4. Zi Wei and Er Kang's Journey

_Author's note: I'm so sorry for the delay. I have a rough time here, but no worries. Here is the next story. And... Happy Chinese New Year, guys!_

_

* * *

_

**Zi Wei and Er Kang's Journey**

Zi Wei and her kids are on their way to the palace. She promised Huang Shang to bring her kids to Huang Gong to meet him. Huang Shang really enjoys the time by playing with his grandchildren nowadays, not to mention the little Ah Ges and Ge Ges around the palace. But still, Zi Wei is his precious daughter, which makes her kids his favorite grandchildren. Zi Wei smiled, lost in her thought. She remembered her sworn sister, Xiao Yan Zi and her brother Yong Qi, the lovey dovey couple that she misses the most. **"Er Niang, why are you so happy today? I just saw you smile, for… let's see… the last five minutes?"** asked Fu Xin Dong, known as Dong Er, Zi Wei's first son. His little sister Xiu Lan hugged her mother's arm, enjoying her scent that comfort her along the journey.

Zi Wei softly petted his son's head and smiled to him**. "I told you already that we'll be going on a long journey, right?"** she asked calmly. Dong'er nodded enthusiastically. **"There, I will meet with my brother and sister."** Zi Wei explained.

Dong'er nodded and gave her a boyish smile. **"Which brother and sister? Er Niang, you surely have a lot of brothers and sisters here in the palace that I can hardly remember all of them. So, who are exactly this brother and sister of yours?"** he asked again. Dong'er is just an eight-year-old little boy, but as he has a mother like Zi Wei and Er Kang as his father, he turns to be a clever boy after all.

"**I haven't met them for about 7 years."** She added. Yes, seven years has passed. She really misses Xiao Yan Zi. Although as a princess and Fu Jin she has to socialize a lot, still she misses a friend to share her feeling, a friend like Xiao Yan Zi.

Now, Zi Wei's face turned into a gloomy face. Dong'er decided not to ask any other questions about the journey, for he realized that his mother really misses whoever it is. He smiled and poked his sister's shoulder. **"What are we going to play with Huang Ye Ye today, Lan'er?"** he asked.

Fu Xiu Lan, Zi Wei's daughter thought a bit. **"I could play the zither for Huang Ye Ye. I have mastered some new song."** She said happily. Huang Shang feels so happy as he knew that Lan'er inherited her mother's musical talent.

"**Oh no… no, don't."** said her brother and shook his head with a disagreement. **"It would be boring. Because when you play zither and sing, I could do nothing but listening. That's not a good idea, Mei."** He said. Zi Wei smiled as she followed the conversation between her kids. Dong'er is really an energetic kid.

"**Oh, why don't you play chess with Huang Ye Ye, Ge? I'll be watching near you."** She said. Lan'er loves to watch her brother defeated by Huang Shang. She always cheers for her Ye Ye.

"**Gee, Mei, are you really that happy to see me lose?"** Dong'er sighed, a little disappointment on Lan'er's excitement.

Zi Wei laughed as she saw her children arguing each other. She hugged both of them and said, **"Why don't you two play with Xiao Feng Ge Ge and Shi Wu Ah Ge? I and your father need to talk to Huang Shang and Ling Fei. Can you do that for me?"** asked Zi Wei in a motherly tone. Zi Wei never talks to her kids in a high voice, even if she angry.

Dong'er laughed. **"Sure, Niang. I can show Shi Wu Ah Ge some new moves that Ah Ma taught me. The sword master that Huang Ye Ye bestowed to Shi Wu Ah Ge really left behind, compared to Ah Ma." **He said happily. Both Xiao Feng and Shi Wu Ah Ge, Yongji are Ling Fei's children.

They finally arrived at Huang Gong. They walked along the Imperial Garden to reach Yan Xi Gong, Ling Fei's palace. Zi Wei sighed again. This used to be the place where Xiao Yan Zi, Yong Qi and Xiao Jian practicing their martial art. Zi Wei dropped her kids at Ling Fei's place. After greeted Ling Fei, Dong'er and Lan'er ran to the nearest garden to find Shi Wu Ah Ge and Xiao Feng Ge Ge. **"Niang Niang, would you come with me to Qian Qing Gong? Zi Wei really needs to discuss something with you and Huang Ah Ma."** Said Zi Wei, requesting Ling Fei's presence to support her. Ling Fei gave her a motherly smile and nodded. They walked together to Qian Qing Gong.

The eunuch informing their visit. Zi Wei saw Er Kang already stood near Huang Shang. **"Zi Wei greeted Huang Ah Ma. Huang Ah Ma Wan Sui, Wan Sui, Wan Wan Sui."** Said Zi Wei. Huang Shang gestured her to get up and she walked to stand beside Er Kang.

Huang Shang smiled to them. **"What is it now Zi Wei, Er Kang? What is that important matter that made you brought Ling Fei here too?"** he asked. It used to be Xiao Yan Zi's trick to bring along Ling Fei every time they got into trouble.

Zi Wei laughed gently. **"Zi Wei replied Huang Ah Ma. We got a letter from Er Tai week ago. Er Tai and Sai Ya invited us to go visit Tibet. I want to ask your permission to go and visit them. Also…"** she paused. Zi Wei looked at the eunuch in front of the door. Huang Shang understood the gesture and waved his hand. The eunuch all left the door. **"Xiao Yan Zi, Yong Qi and Qing'er will go with us along with their kids."**

Ling Fei holds Huang Shang's hand, calming him. She and Huang Shang do really miss them so much. **"You surely have to go, right, Huang Shang? And we will hear some news about Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi after they come home."** She asked Huang Shang, giving her support on Zi Wei and Er Kang.

Huang Shang looked at Ling Fei and smiled. **"Sure thing. I really miss my Gaisin Guo." **He said happily. **"And… Do you guys, by any chance, know if they have children?"** Huang Shang really doesn't mind to have a couple of grandchildren again.

Zi Wei nodded. **"We sent Xiao Deng Zi to bring a letter soon after we got the message from Er Tai. Xiao Deng Zi said that Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi has two kids, son and daughter. While Qing'er has a son. Xiao Deng Zi is really happy to meet them."** She answered with a smile. Zi Wei understood that Huang Shang misses his son and Xiao Yan Zi more than anyone else in the palace, including Zi Wei.

Huang Shang nodded in happiness. **"Ling Fei, help me to get something for them all."** He said to Ling Fei. She smiled in agreement. **"I will send them to you tomorrow, Zi Wei, so that you and Er Kang can bring them along."** Huang Shang waved his hand, gestured Zi Wei and Er Kang to leave. Zi Wei knows that Huang Shang has been saving presents for Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi every year. And it's time to give them all.

Two days later, Zi Wei and Er Kang and their kids are ready to begin their journey. They use a big carriage full of present from Huang Shang. They left at sunrise with Er Kang ordering the horses and Dong'er by his side. While the ladies sat inside the carriage. It was a beautiful morning when they finally reached the village. Bird chirping around them. Fresh air and the sound of waterfall relaxing them.

They really enjoy the trip. Zi Wei played zither while Lan'er singing, they all have lunch on a field full of grass, playing near a small river. They really have fun. Until suddenly, in the middle of their journey.

Er Kang woke up immediately. He heard something. He heard people walking quietly outside their carriage. It's in the middle of the night, in an area where there is no village near them. So, they all sleep inside their carriage. The footsteps getting closer and noisier. Er Kang thought that the intruders are amateur. Dong'er also woke up. **"What is that, Ah Ma?"** he asked, whispering. Er Kang placed his fore finger on his mouth, gesturing Dong'er to keep quiet.

Er Kang poked Zi Wei shoulder. Zi Wei woke up. **"I heard someone outside. I'll go check. You wait here with the kids, ok?"** he said to Zi Wei. She nodded. **"Protect your mother and sister, will you, Dong'er?"** he continued in whispering. Dong'er nodded.

Er Kang quietly left the carriage. He saw a man in black behind a tree and the other near the carriage. One of the men saw him and approached with a sword. Er Kang quickly defended himself. **"What do you want from us?"** he asked. **"Who sent you?"** Er Kang fought those two men and led them away from the carriage, so that Zi Wei and their kids are safe.

"We just want your money." One of them answered and fought back. Er Kang sighed. He felt relieved. They're just thieves. Nothing danger. Er Kang defeated them in only a few moves. They both injured pretty bad. Er Kang left a pocket of money for them.

"**Next time, find a better way to get money."** He suggested and marched back to the carriage. He opened the carriage door and saw Zi Wei panic face. **"What happened?"** he asked.

Zi Wei gave him a scared look and glanced to Lan'er on her arms. "She is burning. I think this whole trip makes her tired enough to have a fever." She answered. "We have to reach Da Li soon, Er Kang." Zi Wei took more blankets for Lan'er and some medicines.

Er Kang nodded. "We go now." He said and ordered their houses to move faster so that they could reach Da Li next afternoon.


	5. Meeting You, At Last

_Sorry for the long absent of my updates. . This time i decided to put two chapters into one, so that you guys could read a bit longer. ^^ Thanks you for all of you who was so kind and left me a very encouraging review. I'll be updating soon, so please... keep reading and giving me comments. Thank you!_

* * *

Meeting You, At Last 

"**Hurry Up, Er Kang. Lan'er would really get worse if we don't reach the nearest village immediately."** Said Zi Wei from inside the carriage. She keeps put wet towel on Lan'er's forehead while Dong'er watched them with panic expression.

"**She will be okay, Zi Wei… She is a strong girl, like her mother."** He answered from outside. Er Kang rushed his horses so that they could reach any village soon enough to save Lan'er. Suddenly, Er Kang saw houses not too far from where they are. Again, Er Kang commands his horses to move faster and faster. When he reached the village, he slowed down the carriage and looked around. This is indeed a very small village, only about 3 hours from Da Li and only had at least ten houses.

Er Kang parked his carriage near one of the houses. **"Zi Wei, we are now in a very small village near Da Li. I will go and find a taiyi here. All of you wait here, okay. I'll be right back."** He said to Zi Wei. His wife nodded in a worried expression. Er Kang left the carriage and started to find help. He wondered around the houses and fields, looked lost and needed help.

Suddenly, a middle age man approached him. **"Shao Ye, are you lost? Can I help you with something?"** he asked while somehow tried to read Er Kang, commoner's clothes, yet using the best fabric.

Er Kang looked at him, **"Yes, please… I really need taiyi. Is there any taiyi here?"** he asked. Er Kang really hoped that there is a taiyi here, considering the village he is visiting right now very small.

The man smiled. **"We don't have one, here."** He said. Er Kang's face turned white when he heard this. **"But, a taiyi came from Da Li this morning to check on Yi Fen's youngest daughter. Come, Shao Ye. Let me take you to her house."** He said and gestured Er Kang to follow him. They stopped at the nearest house. The man led Er Kang to come inside the house. **"Yi Fen? Taiyi?"** he started to call. A women's voice answered him. **"Over here, Ge."**

That man followed the woman's voice to the bedroom, while Er Kang stopped following him. He decided to wait outside. He saw a wooden chair there and sat. This house really is small. He wondered how Yong Qi's house in Da Li is.

"**What is it, Ge?"** asked a woman, named Yi Fen. Er Kang still can hear them from outside, waiting desperately.

"**Taiyi, are you done yet with this cute little girl here?"** he asked the taiyi. **"There is a man outside who needs your help. I think he wasn't from around here."** He added.

"**Yes. I'm done with Xiao Yue already. Can you ask him to wait for a couple minutes, Feng Ge? I need to pack my things first."** He answered calmly.

The man finally walked outside and smiled to Er Kang. **"Don't worry, Shao Ye. Taiyi is done with my niece. He will help you after he pack his belonging. Why don't you drink some tea first?"** he said and poured a cup of tea for Er Kang. **"My name is Yi Feng. This is my twin sister's house."**

Er Kang stood up and bowed to him. **"Thank you for your help, Feng Ge. I, Er Kang, really appreciate that."** He answered. Feng Ge laughed and gestured him to sit down and drink his tea. They talked about the village while waiting for taiyi to come out.

"**Alright. I'm done here. Take a good care of her, Yi taitai."** Said the taiyi while he walked outside the room. **"Feng Ge. I'm ready."** He said. Er Kang feels somehow familiar with the taiyi's voice. He turns so that he can see taiyi's face.

"**Taiyi, meet your next patient's father."** He said and led the taiyi to meet Er Kang.

Er kang shocked when he saw taiyi's face. **"Ai Qi!"** he said in disbelieving tone and also relief too. It was Yong Qi, his brother in law is a taiyi. Zi Wei will be thrilled.

"**Er Kang! Is that really you? Tian Ah!"** Yong Qi hugged him. He really missed his best friend. His family has been waiting for them almost for a week, and here they are suddenly in a small village near his house with emergency needs of taiyi.

"**Feng Ge, meet my brother in law."** He introduced Er Kang to him. "**Thank you for brought him here. I better get going. Xiao Yan Zi will kill me if I'm late for lunch."** He said. Yi Feng laughed as he knew Ai taitai's antique characteristic. Yong Qi and Er Kang marched to his horse then they both walked to Er Kang's carriage.

"**Zi Wei! Look! I found a taiyi!"** said Er Kang from outside the carriage. Zi Wei immediately opened the carriage's door and froze when she saw the man with Er Kang. **"Yeah, well, I also found your brother."** He smiled to her.

Zi Wei couldn't help it but cried. She jumped off the carriage and hugged Yong Qi. **"Tian Ah! Yong Qi! Thank God we met you, finally!"** Zi Wei said with tears on her face. How she missed his brother so much that she couldn't help it but cried.

Dong'er showed his face from the door. He shocked his head when he saw his mother cried on a man's shoulder while they're hugged. **"Geez… Niang, couldn't it wait? We need to save Lan'er here, don't we?"** he said in disbelief toward his mother's action. Then he turned back inside, followed by Zi Wei and Yong Qi, while Er Kang watched them from outside.

Yong Qi checked on Lan'er's pulse and eyes. **"You've grown so well, don't you, Dong'er?"** he smiled to Dong'er while this eight-year-old boy looked at him with wonder and trying to remember who this guy is. **"You two really have great kids, you know. My dearly beloved wife will be thrilled to meet all of you. Xiao Deng Zi didn't say anything about this cute little niece of mine back then."** He said. Yong Qi wiped his hands with wet towel and pulled a bottle from his medicine bag. He took two pills from the bottle and handed them to Zi Wei to fed to Lan'er.

"**And I've heard that you guys have yours too."** Er Kang replied with a big proud smile. Yong Qi jumped off the carriage and left Zi Wei taking care of Lan'er. **"How is she, Yong Qi?"** he asked Yong Qi about Lan'er's condition.

Yong Qi laughed. He poked Er Kang's shoulder playfully. **"No need to worry. She only tired and the weather is so hot. But my medicine will cure her in no time."** He replied calmly. It's been a long seven years for him to work on his temper.

Dong'er suddenly popped his head out from the carriage. **"Yong Qi? Ah Ma, did you just said Yong Qi? Wu Ah Ge?"** he said in a shock tone but also curious. **"Wasn't he and his wife went missing? Along with Qing Ge Ge?"**

Er Kang's eyes almost popped out from its place. He gave Dong'er a warning look. Yong Qi laughed. **"Well… Smart kid, indeed. I expect no less than this from your son, Er Kang."** Yong Qi said.

Er Kang gestured to Dong'er to shut up. **"Sorry, this son of mine spent almost all his time inside the palace. He even heard anything more than I do."** He said and poked Dong'er's head gently, pull him back inside the carriage. **"You and I should talk after this, young man. Wait inside with your Er Niang."** He ordered and Dong'er made him laughed with his spoiled expression. Er Kang closed the carriage's door and helped Yong Qi to tie his horse to the carriage.

Yong Qi sat next to Er Kang, commanded the horses to go. **"Now, we're going to meet my family. You really should taste Xiao Yan Zi's meal. She is way better than you, sister."** He said a louder voice so that Zi Wei could hear him. He can hear Zi Wei laughed from inside. Now, he also could hear a little girl voice, singing with her brother. Looks like his medicine went well after all.

They reach Da Li in about 3 hours, passed through green field and trees, bird chirped along their way. Yong Qi commanded the horses to slow down their speed. They reached Yong Qi's house. He jumped off the carriage and released the horses to the green grass not too far from his house. Er Kang helped Zi Wei and the kids out of carriage. They stood together in front of two commoner's houses. The houses are quiet big and seemed to be well managed.

A boy ran towards them. **"Ah Ma is home! Yan Long, go pick up your father. Lunch's ready."** He said to the other boy. The younger boy nodded and ran to the house next door, while the girl ran toward Yong Qi with laugh. Yong Qi quickly picked her up on his hand.

"**Mian Yi, go tell Er Niang that we have companies. Help her to add more chairs, will you?"** said Yong Qi to his son. Mian Yi looked at Er Kang, Zi Wei and two kids not far from his age. He nodded and ran back home.

Yong Qi gestured them to follow him. **"Xiao Jie, where is your manner? We have companies here."** Said Yong Qi to Mei Ling. She giggled and gestured Yong Qi to put her down. She looked at Er Kang and his family. She managed to show them a princess-like curtsy. Lan'er followed her and gave her a curtsy in return while Dong'er bowed. Their parents giggled while watching them.

"**It's a good house, Yong Qi." **Said Zi Wei when they reach the front room of Yong Qi's house. This room has four little tables and eight wooden chairs. It even looks better with well arranging flowers on each table.

Yong Qi laughed. **"It's good now. Unfortunately you couldn't see it seven years ago. This house only had one big room. I and Xiao Jian worked really hard to build up this place, along with the family's drugstore and field."** He said happily with pride. Yong Qi actually had been proud of himself lately because he can leave those princely attitudes of him. He now live as a commoner, as a taiyi and helps people.

Zi Wei looked at his brother with disbelieve expression. **"A taiyi that own drugstore? What are you, a businessman?"** she asked in funny tone. Yong Qi was the best brother she ever has. He was best at everything, now she knows that he still is the best. **"It really unbelievable how, especially you, and the others can survive this. You were an Ah Ge to the bone, Yong Qi."** She added with a whisper in Ah Ge part.

"**I, myself had been asking the same question, Zi Wei. But I think this husband of mine is really has talent in everything."** Said a lady that suddenly walked in to the room with blue commoner's dress. Xiao Yan Zi stood there beautifully mature with her motherly smile. Zi Wei looked at her from top to toe and couldn't help but ran to her and hugged her tightly. She misses her so much. Zi Wei cried on Xiao Yan Zi's arm. She remembered Xiao Yan Zi's flowery scent that always comforts her every time she feels sad. **"There, there… It's not a perfect time to cry, Zi Wei. Let me see your face."** Zi Wei separated their hugs and raised her head. **"Oh well… You're getting prettier every time, don't you agree, Er Kang?"** she continued and winked at Er Kang.

Er Kang laughed in amusement while Yong Qi walked to his wife's side. Zi Wei managed to give them a smile. **"Oh please… You were more childish than I ever am in the past, and now you are more mature than me?"** she said with a giggle. **"You've changed a lot, Xiao Yan Zi. And I see no pants."** She added. Zi Wei remembers that Xiao Yan Zi always refuses to wear skirt in the past. Now, there she is with that feminine attire on her.

Yong Qi laughed. Xiao Yan Zi glanced at him and he suddenly stops laughing. **"Well… The moment I knew that I was pregnant, I realize that I will be a housewife, a mother. And live in a little village like Da Li, do you think that I could chase some bad guys and fight? I decided that I didn't need them anymore. Besides, I'm good fighting while wearing dresses, so, no problem at all."** She said and leads them to the luncheon area near their field.

Mian Yi already be friends with Dong'er. They started to show off their Wu Gong. While Mei Ling and Lan'er walking near fields. **"Where is Qing'er and Xiao Jian?"** asked Er Kang. He saw Xiao Yan Zi waved to a girl across the field. And that girl almost running toward them. **"Ah… I see her now."** Er Kang giggled. That girl more and more looks like Qing'er.

"**So what now? Qing'er works in field? Xiao Jian runs the drugstore? I can't believe it." **Said Zi Wei in frustration to follow up their story. Xiao Yan Zi laughed. Xiao Jian comes from the other house with Yan Long on his arm while Qing'er already there taking breath after running. Yan Long gestured his father to let him down and ran toward the other kids.

"**I and Xiao Yan Zi work in field. We cooked in shift. We helped each other with the kids. Our husbands usually work away, of course. Yong Qi left to other small village and Xiao Jian usually goes to buy supplies."** Qing'er answered Zi Wei's question. She hugged Zi Wei. **"Oh, how I misses you, Zi Wei."** She said with teary eyes. She started to chit-chatting with Zi Wei while Xiao Yan Zi disappeared again to the kitchen.

Xiao Yan Zi came back with foods on her hands, set all of them on the table and back to the kitchen to brought more. **"Mian Yi, Mei Ling, lunch is ready. Come here, all of you!"** she yelled. Five kids run toward the house while their parents laughed at them.

Xiao Yan Zi stood next to Yong Qi. **"You guys really named him Mian Yi, huh?"** asked Er Kang. Mian is a generation name given by the emperor. **"Mian Yi, really Yong Qi, your son is actually the first born of Mian generation."**

Yong Qi put his arms around Xiao Yan Zi's waist. They exchanged looks and laughed. **"Yeah. We promised Ah Ma to give that name to our first born boy."** He answered and looked at Mian Yi, gave him a smile. Then he looked back at Xiao Yan Zi. **"Xiao Yan Zi, love, I think I smell something delicious."** He added with a wink.

Xiao Yan Zi laughed. **"Oh yes… Your favorite tofu is done, I guess." **She said and went back to kitchen. She came back with two other plates on her hands. Zi Wei and Er Kang looked at the table in amusement. **"You cooked all of these?"** he asked her. Xiao Yan Zi laughed. She poked Er Kang's shoulder playfully.

"**Oh come on… We don't have any maids here. So, yes, these are all my cooking. I know you guys almost choked to death the last time you ate my cooking, please consider this as a payback. I promise I am now way better than I ever was."** She said to Er Kang and Zi Wei. She remembered how those meals tasted, how Yong Qi, Er Kang and Zi Wei threw out everything on their mouth that time. She can't help it but giggled.

Zi Wei took her chopsticks and picked a plate of tofu for starter. She tasted it and suddenly laughed. The other are watching her in confuse. **"Tian Ah!"** she said among her laugh. **"When I heard Yong Qi said about you being a cooking master, I laughed. Now, I believe him."** She added. Er Kang looked at her with his big eyes and followed her lead to taste the food. Er Kang rolled his eyes.

"**I've been doing this for seven years, you guys. Along with those boring poems and literatures and writing and music."** Said Xiao Yan Zi with boring expression. She realized that she was a bit lazy, well a lot lazy. But then again, she was young and childish. She changed the moment she knew she was pregnant.

Zi Wei choked once again when she heard Xiao Yan Zi mentioned poems and all the literature stuff. **"Don't tell me that you mastered all of those too!"** she said in disbelieving. Er Kang also looked at Xiao Yan Zi with curious face and turned to Yong Qi.

Xiao Yan Zi places her hands in front of her chest, gestured saying no. **"Alright. I'm not saying anything."** She said and rolled her eyes.

Zi Wei couldn't believe it. So she turned her face to Yong Qi, searching for answer. Yong Qi laughed. **"She is in charge for teaching my kids everything. From literature, music and wugong."** He answered Zi Wei's question.

Xiao Jian laughed when he saw Xiao Yan Zi's expression. She couldn't believe that people really underestimated her capability on learning something. **"Like I said before, she is a great student when she's willing to. We had no problem at all to teach her that time. Well, Yong Qi needed to be a lot patient more than us." **Said Xiao Jian. He chuckled a bit while remembered how Yong Qi had a hard time taught chengyu and all the literature to Xiao Yan Zi.

Xiao Yan Zi rolled her eyes. She knew what her brother's chuckled means. Yong Qi patiently taught her while she, who was pregnant back then and into a swing mood, angry and cried because she was unable to remember the poem Yong Qi gave her. **"Geez, Ge. You really know how to ruin my pride."** She said in embarrassment.

Zi Wei laughed. **"Glad to know that I still see a bit of my old Xiao Yan Zi in you. You really are changed a lot, Xiao Yan Zi."** She said. Zi Wei turned her face to Yong Qi. "**What about playing wei qi after lunch?"** she said. Last time she played with her brother, he beat her mercilessly. She had seven years of practice with Huang Shang and Dong'er and Er Kang.

Yong Qi smiled to his sister and shook his head. **"I can't, Zi Wei. I have to visit nearest city, south from here. I have patients there. Why don't you play with Mian Yi. Judging from my last game with you, he could beat you already."** He said and laughed when he saw Zi Wei rolled her eyes. **"Yeah, we try to master everything here."** He continued. Yong Qi finished his lunch quickly. He kissed his beloved wife passionately on her lips while Zi Wei and Er Kang were covering their children's eyes and Qing'er covering Yan Long's eyes. Mian Yi and Mei Ling giggled together and covering their eyes willingly knowing about their parents behavior.

Xiao Yan Zi blushed. **"Yong Qi!"** she yelled right after Yong Qi broke their lips apart, angry yet embarrassed. **"There are kids here! You…"** she said when again Yong Qi shut her up with kiss. Her hands are ready to give him punches.

Yong Qi laughed. He quickly kissed his wife's cheeks and ran toward the front door. **"I'll be right back, everyone. See you guys later."** He said and disappeared.

Xiao Yan Zi blushed and had a smile on her face. She realized that everyone there looked at her. She felt so embarrassed. _**"It's all Yong Qi's fault!"**_ she noted to her mind. _**"I will make him pay!"**_ she managed to give everyone an embarrass smile on her cherry red face. **"I'm sorry for my husband behavior. He really likes to show off these days."** She said.

Zi Wei and Er Kang rolled their eyes while Qing'er and Xiao Jian giggled. **"I can't believe it. After seven years, you guys still have that kind of affection."** Er Kang said, teased Xiao Yan Zi, made her face blushed even more.

Xiao Jian laughed. **"Imagine seeing that every day."** He added Er Kang to teased Xiao Yan Zi.

Xiao Yan Zi rolled her eyes. She can't believe that everybody are interested in her love life with Yong Qi that much. **"Oh really? Don't tell me that you and Zi Wei cooling down already?"** she said. Er Kang opened his mouth ready to reply when Zi Wei blushed and pinched his hand. He then decided to shut up. **"Yong Qi is way better than you, Ge, in expressing his love towards me. In the mean time, I can tell Zi Wei and Er Kang that you secretly kissed Qing'er in…hmmmph.."** Xiao Yan Zi was ready to blow out Xiao Jian's secret when Qing'er's hand covered her mouth.

"**Stop right there, Xiao Yan Zi, please…"** she said and blushed at the same time. **"In behalf of my dear husband who is stupid, careless and dummy, allow me to say sorry to you…"** she said with a smile and poked Xiao Jian's shoulder playfully. Xiao Jian laughed and made a sorry gesture to Xiao Yan Zi. Xiao Yan Zi looked at her brother and managed to give him a very big winning grin.

They talked and chit chatted about everything in the past seven years until Yong Qi came home after dinner. Xiao Yan Zi again, busy preparing food for her dearest Yong Qi. **"Oh… I remember now. Ah Ma has something for all of you. He sent them with me on the carriage. I'll get them for you. Come on, Dong'er."** Said Er Kang. He headed toward the carriage with Dong'er followed him behind.

Mian Yi approached his mother and father in the dining area. Mei Ling followed him from behind. **"Ah Ma, Er Niang, can I ask you a question?"** he asked politely. Xiao Yan Zi succeeded in teaching the kids some royal manner.

Xiao Yan Zi smiled to her son and reached Mei Ling, hold Mei Ling in her arms. **"Of course, dear. What is it?"** she answered him because Yong Qi was too busy eating to answer their son. By that time, everybody else already gathered in the dining area with Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi.

Mian Yi looked at all of them and then smiled to his parent. **"I still have yeye, am i? And not only yeye but nainai too?"** he asked happily. Xiao Yan Zi could understand her son's feeling. He is seven years old now, yet he never met his grand parent. Xiao Yan Zi exchanged look with Yong Qi. They looked at Zi Wei and Er Kang and saw Er Kang gave Dong'er a warning look.

Yong Qi sighed. He thinks Mian Yi is old enough to understand the fact of their life. **"Well, I can tell that you have yeye and a lot of nainai."** He said and winked to Xiao Yan Zi.

"**Dong Gege told me that I am actually an Ah Ge because Ah Ma was an Ah Ge and Er Niang was a Ge Ge. Really? Why are we live here actually?"** he asked in a curious tone.

Xiao Yan Zi gasped quietly and held Mei Ling tighter. Yong Qi sighed again and rolled his eyes. Zi Wei looked at Dong'er while Er Kang poked his son's head. **"Dong'er told you that, huh?"** he asked to Mian Yi and saw his son nodded. **"Well… I think you're old enough to understand the truth. So, Mian Yi, are you ready to hear our story?"** Yong Qi chuckled when he saw Mian Yi nodded enthusiastically.

Xiao Yan Zi sighed. **"Well… It all started on the day when I met this dearly beloved sworn sister of mine."** She started her story on the day that she met Zi Wei and became sworn sister. She told him how Zi Wei need her help to find her father, the emperor. She also told him how she secretly entered the hunting ground and found by Yong Qi with his arrow. **"Then the emperor had mistaken me as his lost daughter. He announced me his adopted daughter. That was how I became Ge Ge."** She finished the first chapter of her story. Mian Yi listened to every word that she said. Mei Ling, as a little girl really likes fairytale stories, listened to them as well.

"**You're too young for the details, I guess. So, the next thing you should know is that there will always be jealousy inside the palace. Huang Hou that time hated us because Huang Shang doted on us so much. She did make us live a hard life there. Until Ah Ma acknowledge me as his daughter and betrothed both of us."** Zi Wei said continuing Xiao Yan Zi's story. She remembers every details of their live back then as if it was only yesterday. But, yeah, for the kids the violence inside the story would be best to skip. They don't need to know.

Mian Yi sat next to his father while listened to Zi Wei story. **"And then all of you live happily ever after?"** he asked curiously. He always likes to read books, especially his father's book. But to actually listened to someone telling their stories are even better and he enjoys it.

Xiao Yan Zi laughed. **"We really did hope so. But, I'm sorry to disappoint you, no. Here comes Tai Hou. She made our life even worst, because if Huang Shang can do something to Huang Hou, he couldn't do the same to Tai Hou. But Ah Ma finally can assure her that we are worth the title, or only her maybe, at that time. And agreed to marry both of us to the men we love."** Said Xiao Yan Zi, pointed at Zi Wei while moving around dramatically ended her part of story with Mei Ling laughing on her arms.

Yong Qi laughed. **"Yeah, just so you know, your Er Niang had a really different characteristic back then. She was unstoppable in everything, rule breaker, fight lover and any other bad influence…"** said Yong Qi left his sentences unfinished because Xia Yan Zi pinched his arm. He grinned at her. **"And because of that she miscarriage twice after our marriage. Tai Hou really mad at her and decided to make me had a second wife. I disagreed, of course. But at the end, they succeeded. I married a lady named Zhi Hua. She made your Er Niang's live like hell, so we decided to left the palace and live here until now."** Yong Qi ended the whole story briefly.

While Yong Qi told his story, everyone's minds went back to seven years before, where Zhi Hua first came to the palace and ruined all the happiness of their live. Zhi Hua thought that she was succeeded to capture Yong Qi's attention and heart, but at the end, Yong Qi chose Xiao Yan Zi and left her in the palace. After Yong Qi finished his story, Mian Yi walked to his mother. He held his mother's hands. **"Did they hurt you, Er Niang? Did they do something bad to you? I will make them pay, I promise."** He said in assurance.

Xiao Yan Zi gasped. Mian Yi is only seven years old yet he already has a warrior instinct to save the one he loves. She really proud of him… and proud of herself too. She managed to teach him well. **"No, dear one. That was all past. Think like this, if those bad past didn't happen to me, we all wouldn't be here and as happy as now, would we?"** she said and gave her son a motherly smile. Mian Yi nodded and hugged his mother. **"Now, it's time to sleep. Go take your sister and your cousins to your room. You'll be sleeping with Dong'er while Mei Ling with Lan'er. Ok?"** she commanded her son to lead all the kids to bed. Mian Yi nodded and took Mei Lin's hand. They kissed their parents and headed to their room with Dong'er and Lan'er followed them.

Zi Wei walked towards Xiao Yan Zi and poked her shoulder. **"You have great kids, Xiao Yan Zi. You taught them well."** She said and smiled to her.

Xiao Yan Zi smiled back to her sworn sister. She stood up and walked toward Yong Qi. She hugged his shoulder from behind. **"Enough with the sad. Now, do we have any plans on our journey to Tibet?"** she asked with a cheerful tone, succeeded to make Yong Qi laughed and pull her to sat on his lap. They discussed about their trip almost all night until they felt tired and marched to their room.


	6. Let the Journey Begin

_Author's Note: I am sooo sorry for not to be able to update soon. It really hard to find the time. But here we go with the newest chapter. Not long, but i hope this would be satisfying enough for you, dear readers. Please... forgive me if i made too many grammatical mistakes on this one. Happy reading. ^^ oh, and leave me reviews please..._

* * *

Let the Journey Begin

No more than three days later, they decided to start their trip to Tibet. Days before they depart, Yong Qi was busy inspecting his patients in other small villages, prepared them for any illness while he's not around. Xiao Jian, with the help of Luo Yeye's grandson, managed to keep the drugstore open as long as it needed. Xiao Yan Zi and Qing'er are busy preparing food and medicines to be brought on their trip while Zi Wei accompanied the kids play around the field.

They all gathered around the big table and ate their dinner. **"We are ready to go."** Said Yong Qi calmly. **"We will depart early in the morning. So, all of you children, should go to sleep early. No more noises and pillow fight, understand?"** he asked all the children and chuckled when they all nod in union. The kids are really excited to go on their first journey outside the country.

Xiao Yan Zi sat on her big red bed, staring straight to Yong Qi, who is reading on his wooden table across the room. She couldn't help but sighed noisily. Yong Qi raised his head from his book, looked at his wife. He gave Xiao Yan Zi an asking expression on his face. Xiao Yan Zi looked back at him and sighed again. He closed the book and walked to bed. He sat next to his dearly beloved wife. **"Okay… Enough with your noisy sighs. What is it, Xiao Yan Zi? What is troubling you so much?"** he asked gently and stroked Xiao Yan Zi's arm.

Xiao Yan Zi placed her head on Yong Qi's shoulder. Again, she sighed. **"I have a very bad feeling on this trip, Yong Qi. It feels like something is going to happen. Something really bad and I'm afraid that we somehow cannot come back to this house."** She said, sad enough to make Yong Qi hold her tightly.

Yong Qi helped her to lie down on the bed and followed her, lay there facing each other. He strokes her cheek gently. **"Everything will be okay, Xiao Yan Zi."** He said calmly, tried to soothe her. Xiao Yan Zi refused to look at her husband face, for her eyes went teary. **"Hey, look at me, love."** Yong Qi placed his finger on her chin and raised it so that she looks at his eyes. **"We will only visit Er Tai and Sai Ya in Tibet. We will take routes that far from the palace, even far from big cities. We couldn't possibly meet Huang Shang, right?"** he said and kissed Xiao Yan Zi forehead gently.

Xiao Yan Zi sighed and finally gave Yong Qi a smile. **"One thing that I learnt while I was in the palace, Yong Qi, is that anything's possible when it comes to the royal families."** She said and poked Yong Qi's chest. Then suddenly she hugged Yong Qi. **"I will protect my family, no matter what, Yong Qi. No one can tear us apart, not even Lao Fu Ye. I will not let that happen, not again."** She said in a serious tone.

Yong Qi held his breath when he heard Xiao Yan Zi's statement. He knew his wife wouldn't hold a grudge against other people, even the bad one. But the thought of the past happened to haunt her. Yong Qi buried his face on Xiao Yan Zi's hair and whispered on her ear, **"I know you will, love. I have faith in you."** Yong Qi keep whispering words on Xiao Yan Zi's ear to sooth her until Xiao Yan Zi fall asleep.

The next morning, children laughing outside, running alongside their busy parents. They're going to depart soon. Yong Qi and Er Kang went to nearest grass field to pick up their horses. Xiao Jian moving things into the carriage and the rest chit chatting. Yong Qi and Er Kang came back with five horses, two of them were attached to the carriage and the rest are for Yong Qi, Er Kang and Xiao Jian. Xiao Yan Zi is in charge of the carriage. She keeps the door open so that Zi Wei, Qing'er and the kids can enjoy the view as well.

They depart with laughter. Xiao Yan Zi took a glance at her husband who's riding horse on her left. She couldn't help it but smile. She feels really happy to be able to go out on an adventure like this again. But then, she also feels that troubles are going to happen along their journey, just like the old times. Yong Qi turned his face and saw Xiao Yan Zi glanced at him. He smiled and then wink to his wife. **"What is it, love? Do I really look that charming to accept all of your attention?"** he asked, grinning widely.

Xiao Yan Zi blushed. Now everyone's eyes are on her. **"Stop it, Yong Qi. Don't you have other things to say, rather than embarrassed me?"** she answer, tried her best to sound annoyed. Xiao Jian, from Xiao Yan Zi's right side gesturing an arrow that went straight to his chest and then he grinned to Yong Qi.

Yong Qi laughed. **"You're the one who started it, love. You are the one who gave me those passionate glances."** He replied. Er Kang poked his shoulder to encourage him to stop before Xiao Yan Zi beat him mercilessly. He smiled to Er Kang.

Xiao Yan Zi's eyes widened. She really should give her husband a lesson to behave in front of children and guests. "**Oh please… Those were just glances. Nothing passionate about them."** She answered with a sigh. She heard Zi Wei chuckled from inside the carriage. Yong Qi opened his mouth, ready to argue more with his beautiful wife, but Xiao Yan Zi cut his sentence. **"Stop it already. Or you'll be sleeping with yourself tonight, outside my door."** She said, scolding her husband with threat.

Yong Qi opened his mouth to reply but suddenly decided to shut up. Mian Yi and Mei Ling giggled. Mian Yi gave her sister a candy. **"Here is your prize, Mei. Round one goes to Er Niang, after all."** He said. Mei Ling nodded and happily put the candy on her mouth.

Zi Wei laughed. **"You guys do realize that your children are betting on you, don't you?"** she asked with amusement.

"**All the time, Zi Wei. Which one of them wins the argument, Yong Qi will be able to make peace with my sister or not. My sister will calm Yong Qi or not. I sometimes join them too. It was fun."** Xiao Jian answered Zi Wei questioned while he caught Qing'er glance to him and tried himself to hold his laugh back.

"**Really, I have no idea how this gambling habit ended up in my family."** Said Xiao Yan Zi, again followed with an exaggerate sigh. They all laughed in answer.

They rode slowly, passing every village southwest from Da Li. It's fortunate though, Tibet is not too far from Da Li. They visited villages that have beautiful scenery, rented rooms for two days or more. They really are enjoying their journey. Green pastures, fields, rivers, a scenery that you couldn't see every day.

"**Er Niang, could you please slow down a little? We're playing Weiqi here."** Said Mian Yi with a serious tone. He and Dong'er are seriously staring at the board. Xiao Yan Zi chuckled. But suddenly, the horses step on rocks and the carriage moved a bit hard, enough to cause their Weiqi board fell. **"Niang…"** he sighed and helped Dong'er collect the pieces.

Xiao Yan Zi laughed. **"Sorry, Mian Yi. But I shouldn't know that the horses would step on rocks, should I? It's a bad idea to play Weiqi inside the carriage after all. Go get yourself another fun game."** She said, then turning her head back to the front. It's almost dawn but the weather still really hot. After spending a month enjoying villages' view, they finally reach the Tibetan Border. They need three more hours before they reach Saiya's palace in Lhasa. Xiao Yan Zi wiped sweats from her forehead and neck. Tibet is surrounded by desert and the atmosphere is severely dry for nine month.

After reaching the first small village, the scenery changed. Tibetan houses along the road with river near them. They could see the highest mountain covered with mist and snow. When they finally reached Lhasa, palace's soldiers are waiting for them with Er Tai standing charmingly in front of them. A smile, a very big one, appears on his face.

Er Kang jumped from his horse and rushed to his brother. They hugged and greeted each other warmly. Yong Qi followed Er Kang. **"I can't believe that you actually have time to gather these soldiers to greeted us. I dare say, I'm impressed."** He said with a smile on his face and hugged Er Tai. **"How are you, brother?"** he continued.

Er Tai laughed. **"My dearly beloved wife made me promise to wait here until you guys arrive."** He answered. Er Tai saw Xiao Yan Zi and the rest of the gang in the carriage; he waved at them and gave them a very big grin. Then he turned back to Yong Qi and Er Kang. **"Come, we will escort you to the palace."** He said and gestured to his soldiers to start to depart.

They arrive at the palace nearly half an hour later. By that time, Xiao Yan Zi already felt exhausted. She accepted Yong Qi's hand when he offered her a help to jump off the carriage, which was rare. Xiao Yan Zi looked at the winter palace. The weather there is a bit cold. The palace was built near a very big mountain, on a cliff. With all of those green pastures outside the palace, cliff surrounding it and the mountain as a background, Xiao Yan Zi couldn't help it but to be amused. Suddenly she felt dizzy and everything went black.


	7. Reunited Once Again

_Author's note: I know... I know... And I'm sorry again for the long wait. I just wanted to say thank you for all the reader who left me reviews, helps me a lot you guys... ^^ No more talking here, please enjoy..._

* * *

Reunited Once Again

Yong Qi turned back to the carriage after helped Xiao Yan Zi to help Zi Wei and the rest. He was ready to take Zi Wei's hand when suddenly, **"Xiao Yan Zi!"** Zi Wei screamed as she saw her sworn sister lose her balance.

Yong Qi immediately turned around and caught Xiao Yan Zi's body just in time, so that his wife fell on his strong hands instead of the paving ground. He steadied himself on the ground with Xiao Yan Zi rested on his hand. Yong Qi poked her cheeks rapidly, tried to wake her up. Zi Wei already jumped down the carriage and knelt down next to Yong Qi, calling out Xiao Yan Zi's name. Qing'er brilliantly managed to take away kids, made space for Yong Qi. When Xiao Yan Zi responded to neither his nor Zi Wei's calls, he swept her feet swiftly and hugged her tight on his arms.

Er Tai looked at both Yong Qi and Zi Wei with worried expression on his face. He gave Er Kang 'what-the-hell-happen' look. Er Kang shook his head. Er Tai turned his face back to Yong Qi. **"Follow me, Yong Qi."** He said and led Yong Qi to the nearest guest room. When Er Tai walked through all those Tibetan soldiers and maids, they are all shirking away, making spaces for Er Tai, as if he is their king. He immediately commanded a couple of maids to prepare the room for Xiao Yan Zi.

Yong Qi followed Er Tai. They walked pass through entrance stairs, long hall before they reach chambers wing. On this side of palace, is where all the royal guests stay. The maids opened the door when Er Tai and Yong Qi arrived, followed by Zi Wei, Er Kang and Xiao Jian while Qing'er walked slowly behind them, accompanying the children. Yong Qi put Xiao Yan Zi to bed, gently. He covered her with a big fur blanket that the maids prepared. Yong Qi took Xiao Yan Zi right hand and touched her wrist.

Everyone gathered outside the bedroom, sat either around the table or on a couch, waiting for Yong Qi to examined Xiao Yan Zi. Er Tai called the maids, asked them to prepare hot water and some tea to be served to their guest; then he joined the group and waited for Yong Qi.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Yong Qi sat next to Xiao Yan Zi. He checked on Xiao Yan Zi's pulse, her eyes and the way she breathe. He kept silent for a couple of second, counting her weak pulse, and then he put Xiao Yan Zi's hand back under the blanket. He sighed deeply and stroked her hair gently, and then he smiled widely. Yong Qi took a blue little bottle from his bag. He opened it and smeared it under Xiao Yan Zi's nose. The mint-flowery fragrant smell pleasantly relaxing, made Xiao Yan Zi winced.

"**Zi Wei! She is awake."** Yong Qi called Zi Wei.

Zi Wei came running from the other room, followed by the others. Saiya came amazingly fast after the maid told her what happened, and she also rushed to Xiao Yan Zi's room along with the rest of them. **"Xiao Yan Zi! Are you okay? What happen?"** she asked quietly, afraid as if any louder voice could harm Xiao Yan Zi. Yong Qi stood up and let Zi Wei sat on the bed, next to Xiao Yan Zi.

Xiao Yan Zi slowly opened her eyes. She glanced around the room, noticing that everyone's there, watching over her. She decided to wake up and sat, Zi Wei help her patiently. **"What happened to me? Where am I?"** she asked confusedly.

Zi Wei placed her hands on Xiao Yan Zi's, tried to sooth her. **"You are in one of the guest room at Saiya's Palace. In fact, it is your room, while we're here."** She answered her. **"You've made us worried, you know. Why don't you just tell Yong Qi if you're tired?"** she said with a relief sigh.

Xiao Yan Zi looked at her, then turned her face towards everyone. **"I'm sorry for made all of you worried. I'm rarely tired or weak or even fainted."** She said calmly and then gasped. **"Unless… Tian Ah! Yong Qi! Are you…? Am I…?"** she asked Yong Qi haltingly, pointed her index finger towards Yong Qi and then backed to her.

Yong Qi looked at his wife, and then he smiled happily and nodded. **"Yes… and yes, Xiao Yan Zi. We are expecting another child. You are one month pregnant."** He said in assurance. Zi Wei screamed happily and hugged her sworn sister, congratulate her. The others were shaking hands with Yong Qi, who is now grinning in happiness and pride. Xiao Yan Zi blushed in reaction of their friends.

"**One month pregnant?"** she whispered, in deep thought. **"Yong Qi! I hate you! I really hate you!"** she said in exclamation. Everyone turned their head to Xiao Yan Zi, confused why she is mad at Yong Qi. Zi Wei stood up so that Yong Qi can sit next to his wife. Xiao Yan Zi started to punch Yong Qi's chest. **"It's your entire fault. Hateful, hateful. Now, how I am suppose to enjoy this entire journey if I'm pregnant, with you nagging around me?"** she asked, while keep punching Yong Qi.

Yong Qi chuckled and let Xiao Yan Zi punch him for a while. It was her old habit to punch him whenever he teased her or made her angry. But that habit had been stopped after they left the palace, until now. **"Xiao Yan Zi, I…"** he said patiently.

Xiao Yan Zi, who still punching Yong Qi's chest, cut his sentence. **"You knew that we're going to Tibet, yet you still made me pregnant. Now you'll not allow me to do anything. Where's the fun now? It was all your fault."** She mumbled noisily. Zi Wei and the others, who are watching the couple, held back a smile on their faces. This is indeed one of those lovely scenes that they hadn't seen in a very long time.

Yong Qi groaned. **"Alright. Stop it, Xiao Yan Zi. Listen to me."** He said and held Xiao Yan Zi's wrists to stop her from punching him. He looked at her and smiled charmingly. **"I'm sorry, okay. Even though it was hardly my fault, I will take responsibility. I will let you to have fun along the journey. I won't be such a nagging husband. I promise."** He said and released her wrists so he can hold her.

Xiao Yan Zi rested her head on Yong Qi's shoulder. **"So, you would let me riding horses? And fight?"** she asked quietly but surely with relief tone. She knew that she could trust Yong Qi, for he never lied to her. But to believe that Yong Qi wouldn't be such a nagging husband was a little too unbelievable. When she was carrying Mian Yi and Mei Ling, he didn't let her to work in their field. Her job was only to work on the house and cook. But again, nothing interesting in their little village back then. It is Tibet, city of adventure, all new adventure for them and no one can keep her away from having fun, including Yong Qi, especially Yong Qi.

Yong Qi smiled and nodded. He buried his face on Xiao Yan Zi's hair. **"Yes, of course, love. Under some circumstances and rules."** He answered happily, teased his wife again.

Xiao Yan Zi broke down their hug and glared at Yong Qi. **"Yong Qi… You wouldn't dare to take your words back."** She said, annoyed. She folded her arms together in front of her chest.

Yong Qi laughed at his wife's expression. **"Trust me. I promise."** He said firmly and let out a sigh of relief when he saw his wife's warm smile again.

"**You really are a troublesome princess, aren't you, Huan Zhu Ge Ge?"** said a feminine voice.

Everyone turned their head and made spaces for her to walk through. Xiao Yan Zi chuckled and looked back at her. **"Sharp tongue as always, Saiya Gong Zhu."** She answered and gestured to Saiya to give her a hug. **"I am sorry if I happened to always ruining your excitement, Saiya. But I dare say that you missed me too."** She said. They hugged each other tightly.

Saiya laughed happily. **"I do miss you, Xiao Yan Zi. As a matter of fact, a lot."** She said. Their broke heir hug and she looked at Xiao Yan Zi. **"You've changed!"** she exclaimed. Saiya didn't see the old Xiao Yan Zi. The rebellious and mischievous princess has changed to a mature and wise mother, from a boyish young lady into a feminine mother. It was so unbelievable to see Xiao Yan Zi changed a lot.

Xiao Yan Zi chuckled again to see Saiya's exaggeration towards her changes. **"And I see you haven't. You still our old Saiya."** She said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Er Tai chuckled.

Saiya sighed heavily. **"Er Tai is the one who changes a lot through these years, besides our children, of course. They are growing, very fast."** She told everyone while moving her hands happily.

Er Tai smiled and placed his arm around Saiya's shoulder. **"They are kids… Of course they are growing. What do you expect?"** he said calmly. Saiya rolled her eyes and gave the others an 'i-told-you-so' expression.

Saiya let out an exasperate sigh. **"Alright everyone. It's late already. I've sent meals to your rooms. Just rest for tonight and we will start to explore Tiber tomorrow."** She said. Saiya hug Xiao Yan Zi again and walked out, followed by everyone else off to their rooms.


	8. Getting Ready For Another Journey

_**Author's Note:**__ I am so sorry everyone… It took me forever to finish this chapter with everything going on around here. I can hardly find the time to write anymore. I am sorry to kept you waiting for updates, but here it is. I hope you enjoy it. ^^_

Getting Ready for Another Journey

The next day after their arrival in Tibet, the gang sat inside the Royal Dining Hall with Ba Le Ben, Saiya's father, the Tibetan King. Even though they're inside the palace, the atmosphere is no doubt different. This palace feels warm and full of laughter. They sat around a big-round-well made-wooden table with so many foods on it. And then there are maids, handling the kids, playing with them while their parents chit-chatting with each other. This scene reminds Xiao Yan Zi to her old Shu Fang Zhai. She smiled and looked at Zi Wei who winked at her, knowingly, exchanged smile with her.

Suddenly, Ba Le Ben laughed to whatever Er Kang told him. **"So, what happened to you guys after you left the palace as Saiya and Er Tai told me once?"** he asked curiously, looking at them one by one. Then he turned her face to Xiao Yan Zi. **"And you really changed a lot, Huan Zhu Ge Ge."** He added.

Xiao Yan Zi laughed softly. People who heard her laughing just now wouldn't believe that that was actually Xiao Yan Zi's laugh. She used to laughing out loud back then. **"Wang Ye, please… I am not Huan Zhu Ge Ge anymore. I am simply Xiao Yan Zi."** She said in a cheerful tone that made Ba Le Ben laughed in amusement.

**"Oh yes, do tell us your story. Zi Wei and I have been wondering about that too."** Said Er Kang. Then he turned to Er Tai. **"She does know how to cook now. Can you believe that?"** he added and laughed together with Er Tai after won a punch on his arm.

Xiao Yan Zi rolled her eyes. "**Alright then. I will tell our story. I know you guys enjoy the way I tell stories."** she said and started to walk around the room, moving her hands and body as she told her story. **"We began with two little houses, with only one room on it and an empty field ready to tend. I was pregnant by the time we reach Dali and Yong Qi worked as a taiyi's assistant. Me, Qing'er and Xiao Jian worked in the field. We grew vegetables and medicational herbs. Two years have passed. The old taiyi passed away and Yong Qi really became the new taiyi then. He mixed the medicines himself and Xiao Jian then opened the drug store in his house. We started to renovate our houses. Until now." **she finished her story so fast. Xiao Yan Zi really hates to tell them about how hard she learned all those boring poems and literatures.

Er Tai rolled his eyes. **"Unbelievable!"** he exclaimed. He turned his face to Xiao Yan Zi. **"Xiao Yan Zi, you can actually work in proper way. I am impressed!" **he said and grined, while Xiao Yan Zi pouted quietly. Why was that so hard for everybody to actually acknowledge her progress in learing something? This is indeed annoying.

Yong Qi smiled and patted Xiao Yan Zi's back. **"There, there... No need to be annoyed, dear... We will have fun soon."** he said. After he saw his wife sighed as a reply, he talked back to Er Tai. **"I assume, since you guys invited us here, you have something to entertain us..."** he smiled.

**"Oh! That reminds me! Fu Wang, I want to take them to the village near the palace, so that they can watch the harvest festival. It begins the day after tomorrow. Can we please ho, Fu Wang..." **Saiya pleaded her father in a childish tone.

Ba Le Ben laughed and then nodded. **"Anything to make my Saiya happy."** he said. Er Tai rolled his eyes after hearing what Ba Le Ben said to his wife.

Xiao Yan Zi chuckled and poked Er Tai's shoulder. **"No wonder she hasn't change even a bit."** she said, followed by Er Tai boyish grin.

Early in the morning, Saiya took Xiao Yan Zi, Zi Wei and Qing'er to her room. **"We are going to watch the harvest festival, so you guys should wear traditional dress."** she said while gesturing the others to sit around a marmer round table. Two maids walked behind her, followed her to the wardrobe area. They came back quickly with three different colors of dresses. Saiya gave hers to Xiao Yan Zi. While Zi Wei and Qing'er already spreaded out their clothes, giggled.

Xiao Yan Zi looked at her two sisters who are gigling now. Then spreaded her own clothes. **"Ah... I am back on wearing pants again, I see."** she said. Zi Wei and Qing'er giggled even louder after hearing her comment. Xiao Yan Zi touched and examined the fabric. It is soft and light, understandable actually, because the weather is hot and dry there. Saiya gave her a white long sleeve to be wear under a blue sleeveless outer coat and a blue long pant to match her coat. Xiao Yan Zi went to the other room to change her clothes. She carefully wore the inner cloth, then slowly put her pants, last one she put on the blue coat and tied the traditional buttons down to her waist. The rest of the coat is buttonless down to her angkle, so that the person who wears that clothes can move easily. Xiao Yan Zi walked back to Saiya's front room with a very big grin. **"I like this outfit."** she exclaimed happily.

Xiao Yan Zi saw that Zi Wei and Qing'er also wearing the same model of outfit but with different colors. Zi Wei sat on a chair while Saiya put a hair piece on her head. The one that looks a lot like the hair piece that Saiya used to wear when she visited the palace. **"I remember wearing these kind of outfit back at the palace, right, Xiao Yan Zi?"** asked Zi Wei. Xiao Yan Zi and Qing'er sat on other chairs while Saiya's maids help them with the same model of hair pieces.

Xiao Yan Zi nodded. **"Yes, we were wearing Han Xiang's Mongolian dresses."** she said anxiously. **"We have told you about her in one of our letters, right?"** asked Xiao Yan Zi after turned her head to look at Saiya as she nodded her answer. Xiao Yan Zi then wondered how Meng Dan and Han Xiang had been doing all these years.

**"I remember her pretty dresses. Why do you have almost identical traditional clothes?"** asked Qing'er calmly. It fascinated her how she could learn about other country. Besides, she didn't have the chance to try Han Xiang's Mongolian dresses back then; she was too busy keeping Lao Fou Ye away from those three.

Saiya poked Zi Wei's shoulder, told her that she was finished. **"That because we have shared our culture. There have been political marriages almost every generation since our ancestors. Our country is not as big as yours, so it was the only way to gain allies from other country. Tibet and Mongol used to exchange son or daughter to be married with each heir."** she explained enthusiastically while combing her hair.

**"Oh!"** Xiao Yan Zi exclaimed. Her round big eyes sparkled with excitement. **"So, basically you are related to her?"** she asked. The world is indeed small.

Saiya thought for a while. **"Tibetan's heir usually marry Mongolian's heir. Not the heir of tribes in either Mongolian or Tibetan, but the ruler of both countries. But I guess I still have a very long distant family relationship somehow with her and her tribe. Unlike your king who's had lots of wife and children, our kings usually has only one wife and some children, they wanted to prevent fight over the throne."** she explained. Saiya maybe still a childish princess, but she is the heir to the Tibetan throne, of course she knew a thing or two about her country.

**"So, why don't you?"** asked Ziwei curiously. Really, if they had been exchanging brides and grooms then why Saiya went all the way to their palace instead of Mongolia.

Saiya giggled hapily. **"Because we were practically grew up together. He will always be a brother to me. Anyway, Fu Wang needed a son-in-law to be king here in Tibet, while he was needed there. Besides, our mothers are sisters, which make us close cousins. I wouldn't marry my brother. If you were me, you wouldn't marry him either, right?"** she winked to both Ziwei and Qing'er.

**"Hey!"** Xiao Yan Zi exclaimed. **"What was wrong with that? Marry your cousin, i mean. I married my brother, and i am perfectly happy now."** she pouted, wringkled her nose.

Ziwei laughed, followed by Qing'er and Saiya. **"Don't be silly, Xiao Yan Zi. You don't have any blood relation with Yong Qi. And besides, it was me who married your brother until now."** said Qing'er and stuck out her tongue.

Xiao Yan Zi smiled shyly. **"Oh, yes, of course. It's just what always come to my mind since Ah Ma adopted me, that he was my brother. That was also my first consideration, and it was a very hard decision before i allowed him to court me." **she said proudly.

Qing'er laughed. Her sister in law really thought that innocent back then. She looked at Ziwei who rolled her eyes and gave her a 'you-have-no-idea' kind of face. **"So that was what made Yong Qi whined back then."** she giggled.

Xiao Yan Zi excitedly turned her head to Qing'er. Her sister-in-law deliberately saying something that made her curious. **"He whined about me? Seriously, Qing'er? What did he said to you?"** Xiao Yan Zi begged her sister in law for answers.

Zi wei laughed. **"Well, apparently he wasn't only whined around me."** she said. She patted Xiao Yan Zi's cheek after she turned her face to Zi Wei, demanded a story too. **"I told you everything, you know that."** she said.

Saiya shook her head in amusement. They are all happily married now, yet it seems only this particular couple who's still as lovey dovey as years ago. **"Seriously, Xiao Yan Zi? After all this years, you are still that eager to talk about the past?"** she asked. It is remarkably unbelievable how happiness could affect one's life.

Xiau Yan Zi gave them a grin. **"You all know that my husband always keep his thought for himself, even now. And I didn't have the courage to ask back then. So if you said that he whined about me, I would most definitely want to hear about that."** she said cheerfully, tuning her body around to see the coat and the hair piece she wears moves swiftly. **"It's pretty. I should wear this now before pregnancy ruined my figure, again."** she said, made the rest chuckled.

The sun shines brightly that morning with chill wind blows outside the front gate of Saiya's winter palace, where Er Tai, Er Kang, Yong Qi and Xiao Jian are getting ready to depart. There is this big carriage with eunuch keep coming in and out with stuffs for their journey. Yong Qi watched the children playing around the green pastures near them with some maids. Er Kang nudged his brother. **"This place really is beautiful, Er Tai. No wonder you never came home all these years."** he said seriously and gave Yong Qi and Xiao Jian a wink.

"Seriously, Ge?" he poked Er Kang's shoulder playfully. **"I have duty, you know, as a Fu Ma. I was never had a proper education to manage a country for I was never expected to be a ruler. I know politics and all but that just don't close enough. That should keep me occupied enough to left."** he said grimly at the thought of being a king of Tibet.

Yong Qi laughed. **"Yes. Fu Ma and soon to be king of this country. Well done, Er Tai."** he said and patted Er Tai's back.

Er Kang and Xiao Jian both raised their cups of tea and muttered **"Congratulation!"** cheerfully. They all knew, each one of them never wanted to rule, to lead. That is why Yong Qi left the palace, to be happy with his wife rather than to be the Crown Prince of China.

Er Tai groaned and pointed his finger to the three. **"Don't remind me about that."** he said grimly. **"I have headache from just trying to control my own wife. Let alone a country."** he said with exasperate sigh.

Er Kang tried his best to muffle his laughed. And Yong Qi cleared his throat while Xiao Jian gave him his best grin. **"But seriously, Er Tai. You will make a great king. Don't you see how those eunuchs and maids behave around you? Even I could see that they respect you."** Yong Qi said seriously and gave his best friend a reassuring smile.

Er Tai laughed. **"Well, that was really convincing, Wu Ah Ge, coming from you who managed to ran away from the throne."** he said and gave all of them an appreciative smile.

This time, Yong Qi groaned. **"I am not Wu Ah Ge anymore, you know."** he said with a heavy sigh. And then laughed with the others.

One of the eunuchs approached them to inform that the carriage was ready. Er Tai nodded and waved his hand to dismised them all. When he return his face to his friends, he saw them grinning widely towards him. And he couldn't help but groaned while the others laughed mercilessly. **"Where are those beautiful ladies anyway? They should be fussing over us already by now, don't you think?"** said Yong Qi after managed to control his laughter.

Er Tai shrugged. **"My wife took them to her room to play dress up."** he said chuckled. **"I will go to fetch them now."** But after he stood up, ready to go, he saw four beautiful ladies walking towards them. He quickly nudged Yong Qi who sat directly next to him, and all of them looked curiously towards whatever Er Tai saw. And their jaws dropped open.

**"We heard you guys mentioning beautiful ladies. I wonder who might that be."** said Xiao Yan Zi with her gracefull smile, walking towards Yong Qi, who immediately place his hands around her waist, murmuring incoherent words, while she laughed in delight.

Saiya walked towards her husband and gently touched the tip of his nose. **"Yes, who indeed, darling?"** She asked quietly. Er Tai suddenly starts to stutter. And all the ladies giggled together after seeing their husbands' reaction.

Xiao Yan Zi waved to the children, calling them. They all rushed, racing towards their parents, giggling happily and noisily. After helped all the children up into the carriage, the ladies followed. Xiao Yan Zi was the last one to board. Yong Qi gently pulled her up and sat next to her as the driver, constantly stealing glances to his wife.

**"Seriously, Mei. You should use make up more often if you want Yong Qi on dreamy state like that forever."** said Xiao Jian grinned and waved his hand in front of Yong Qi's face.

Others laughed. Yong Qi blushed and cleared his throat, embarresed. Xiao Yan Zi looks at him lovingly. **"I don't need him to be on your so called dreamy state forever, Ge. Otherwise, he wouldn't be working and we will soon be poor again."** he said coolly and gave his brother an annoyed glare. And from the carriage, they could hear Qing'er shushing Xiao Jian loudly.


	9. The Mongolian Prince

_Author's Note: I am soooo sorry for my late update. It seems that my country is blocking any access to , so i cannot log in to the site. After a while, the story was fogotten. LAst month, i altered my laptop with new program and suddenly this site unblock itself, THank GOD! so here it is... Enjoy, and i'm begging for comments. ^^_

* * *

The Mongolian Prince

They depart as soon ad the carriage ready. Children are inside the carriage with their mother while their father riding horses. Xiao Yan Zi sat side by side with Yong Qi, driving the carriage gleefully. **"How i miss a long journey like this for a long time. It feels like forever since the last time."** Xiao Yan Zi said. She took a deep breath and exhaled it with her hands spread open. **"I was too busy properly raised those mini me to even remember how it feels like to be out on a journey again."**

Yong Qi chuckled after hearing what Xiao Yan Zi said. His wife indeed has a very wide selection of words. From the carriage he heard a groan. **"Er Niang, we are not little version of yourself."** said Mian Yi, loudly. **"Besides, you love us too much to leave us for a journey. And we are naughty enough, that everytime you spent with us would feels like you are having an adventure."** he continued cheerfully, hugged his mother and father from behind.

Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi laughed with the others. **"True enough, young man."** she said and patted his chubby cheek gently. **"Raising you is an adventure of our own."** Xiao Yan Zi push Mian Yi's head back into the carriage. **"Now back inside with your sister."** she said and let out another laugh after saw Mian Yi's pouting face.

The Mongolian Prince

**"Smart one, indeed."** said Er Kang from his horse. It still facinated him how Xiao Yan Zi managed to teach her kids so well, remembering how illiterate Xiao Yan Zi was.

Yong Qi laughed again, rolled his bright eyes. **"All credit goes to my beautiful wife."** he said and glanced gleefully to Xiao Yan Zi.

Xiao Yan Zi groaned. **"Yes, yes... Worship me people."** she muttered grimly.

They reached the nearest city in five hours. They marched straight to the inn. They all pretended to be commoners from other country. Unlike Dali which full of greenery everywhere, Tibet is quiet dry. It grows wheat and corn, crops that suitable for dry humidity, and instead of green field, they had mountains and sand. But it is beautiful nonetheles.

They spent the rest of the day for resting leisurely. Then the next morning, the first day of harvest season festival was begin. They followed villagers to one and only temple in the village to pray, to thank Gods for bringing them a good harvest. That night they planned to go around the city and have a drink together. But with their kids there, Xiao Yan Zi decided to stay and accompany them.

Yong Qi worriedly look at his beautiful wife. **"Are you sure that you are going to be okay?"** he asked. He truly felt uneasy to leave his pregnant wife behind.

Xiao Yan Zi slapped his shoulder gently. **"What are you talking about? Of course I am going to be okay. The children are already asleep, so I can relax for a while now."** she said, giving her husband a reasuring smile.

Yong Qi looked at her sternly. **"Do not wander around, okay? It's dark already."** he said, still unable to go.

Xiao Yan Zi groaned and turned her face to Zi Wei. **"Zi Wei, please get him out of here, will you? I am only pregnant, not dying."** she said begging. Yong Qi always worry about everything when it come to family. And she hates people nagging around her.

He sighed. "Alright, alright. We go now." Yong Qi smiled and touched her cheek gently. **"You, rest."**

Xiao Yan Zi laughed. "Go already." she said, pointed her finger to each and everyone of them. **"All of you, just go."** She walked them to the front door then waved to them. Xiao Yan Zi sighed again. Whatever happen to 'i can take care of myself' phrase.

Xiao Yan Zi sat by the window of her room. She opened it widely, then freely gazed upon the stars. The silence of the inn reminded her of their home in Dali. She suddenly fell asleep while watching the stars.

Xiao Yan Zi slowly opened her eyes when she heard people talking around her. Yong Qi and the others had finally came home. She opened her eyes widely just to realized that she wasn't in her room, with some strangers. She screamed, but one of them was fast enough to cover he mouth before she even made the sound. **"Be quiet, lady."** he said, whispering in her ear. Xiao Yan Zi nodded. She looked around, and noticed that they had different clothes from every men in that village.

They continue talking, as if she wasn't there. They didn't bound her hands. It was pretty easy to knock them down in no time. **"Hey, you!"** she called them, threw a vase towards one of them. Hit a man straight on his head.

The first man screamed in pain and fell on the floor, unconscius. The others are ready to fight. She hit one gracefully while holding her skirt, pull another and hit, until all of them laid on the floor. **"That's what you get for kidnapping me."** she said, clapped her hands once and sat back on the bed, patted her clothes a bit.

Then the door was open and two guys came in. One with almost identical with those those people she defeated. The other looks neat and calm, like he is the boss. She gave them a sceptic look. And their eyes swept the room with shock. **"Well, well. Looks like you've got the wrong person to messed with. And a lady warrior, no less."** said the neat one. Then he looked at his friend, or rather his eunuch. **"I don't know whether to scold you or to praise you for this."** The other one could hardly closed his mouth on the scene.

Xiao Yan Zi grinned. **"Yes, i am not some lousy princess waiting to be rescued. Indeed not a damsel in distress type."** she said cooly. **"Why am i here, anyway?"** she asked. Xiao Yan Zi thought about the Lotus, a bunch of resistant that rebel towards the dynasty. But they don't know who she is.

The man sat on a round chair near the table in front of the bed where she sat. He grinned. **"Answer me first, please."** he said. **"Why are you there?"**

Obviously, this gentleman wanted to kidnap someone else who supposedly stay on her room. She sighed in relief. **"Well, my in laws made the reservation. They come here often."** she answered, still trying to figure out who is his intended victim. **"And since i am not the one you are looking for, could you take me back?"**

He looked at her beautiful face, measuring if she worth the courting from him, such an active yet beautiful lady with good atitude and bravery is hard to find, even in his country. **"Certainly, lady."** he said. He helped Xiao Yan Zi to stand and guided her to the door. **"What is your name?"** he asked and turned his face to her, only to find that she raised an eyebrow on him. **"Oh, do forgive me. Where is my manner?"** he smiled apologetically. **"I am Yuan Yu, prince of Mongolia. After what my men did to you, i guess you deserve to know."**

Xiao Yan Zi looked at him, amazed and annoyed. What a crazy country! The prince himself kidnaping people in Saiya's country. Does he really thinks that his title would justifed his action, as simple as that? Wait, could that be...? **"I am somebody else's wife."** she said. It would be better to state her status now before some crazy prince asks her hand in marriage, creepy. **"My name is Xiao Yan Zi. And if you are not hurry, my entire family will have your head for taking me, prince or not."** she added and smiled grimly toward him.

Meanwhile, in the inn, after Yong Qi and the others got back, they found an empty room with Mei Ling crying, Mian Yi trying to calm her, and the other still sleeping. Furious, Yong Qi holding Mei Ling and wishpered to her, calming her. **"Where is your er niang, Mian Yi?"** he asked his son.

Mian Yi looked at his father. **"I can't find her, Ah Ma. I looked for Er Niang around this inn because Mei Ling wanted her, but I can't find her."** he said.

Yong Qi turned to the men, while the women already tended to their kids. **"We need to find her."** he said, grimly. Er Kang, Er Tai, and Xiao Jian nodded and ran outside their room to begin searching. Yong Qi stayed behind to watched the women and children. **"Tell me everything, Mian Yi."** he said, after put Mei Ling to her bed.

Mian Yi shook his head. **"I heard nothing, Ah Ma. When I woke up because of Mei Ling crying sound, Er Niang already gone. I've searched for her around this inn which is not so big, but i can't find her."** he said with a sad face. **"Is she gonna be alright, Ah Ma?"**

Yong Qi grabbed his son's soulder and hugged him. **"Don't worry, son. You know your Er Niang can take care of herself. She is a fighter, remember?"** he said, giving his son a reassuring smile.

It takes hours before Er Tai, Er Kang, and Xiao Jian came back. They couldn't find Xiao Yan Zi anywhere around the village. Yong Qi started to panic. With the women asking 'what do we do' all the time, Yong Qi sighed. **"Rest, all of you. We will search again in the morning. I am sure Xiao Yan Zi will be okay."** he said, trying his best to sound calm.

Zi Wei walked to his brother and put her arms around his shoulder. **"Wake me up when she come home tonight, Yong Qi."** she said. Zi Wei worried that something happened with Xiao Yan Zi. If it was eight years ago, she wouldn't bother to search for her because her sworn sister must be forget to come home afte watching a parade or something. But now, after seeing how mature she became, it's not like her to just disappeared like that. Yet she took Er Kang's hand and take him to their room.

Er Tai, Saiya and Qing'er do the same. Only Yong Qi, Xiao Jian and the stubborn Mian Yi who stay in the tea room. Yong Qi walked back and forth around the room, Xiao Jian massaging his head in worry. And little Mian Yi sat in front of the window.

The window offered him a scenery of the inn's front gate. There is this river in front of the road, which reflects the moon in its water. It was beautifull, and the stars just as bright as ever. Mian Yi put his hands on the windowsill, watching the silent night. But suddenly he heard the sound of horses, coming near and near. He straighten his back and watching where the horses are.

There is a carriage with two horses stop in front of the inn. Mian Yi stood to see who the carriage belongs to. Curious wasn't it, a carriage at this hour? An eunuch jumped from the front seat. He then opened the front door of the carriage, a man jumped down. The he helped a woman down the carriage. Mian Yi smiled happily. **"Er Niang!"** he yelled from the window and jumped.

They arrived at the inn where her entire family stay. Yuan Yu jumped down first and then offered her his hand. Xiao Yan Zi gladly took his hand and jumped down the carriage. She just poked her skirt when she heard a boy calling from upstair. Xiao Yan Zi looked up only to find a boy jumped from the window and landed in front of her. Her eyes went wide, she put her hands on her waist. **"Ai Mian Yi! What do you think you are doing? Jumping off like that. It was dangerous and you know better than that!"** she said angrily toward his son.

Mian Yi grinned boyishly and hugged Xiao Yan Zi's waist tight. **"Er Niang, where have you been? We've been looking for you around the village. I am worried, you know. And Ah Ma was furious."** he said, gave her a sad face.

Xiao Yan Zi patted his head gently and smiled. **"I am fine. You don't have to worry. Now go tell Ah Ma that I am home."** she said. She turned her face to the front door of the inn, and saw Yong Qi and her brother come running towards her. **"Scratch that. Here comes your father."** she sighed. Then turned to Yuan Yu. **"Be prepared."**

Yong Qi came, running towards her. He then grabbed Xiao Yan Zi's arm and pukked her, so she'd be behind him. Xiao Jian, with good reflex cought Xiao Yan Zi. **"Who are you and what have you done to my wife."** he asked, looked calm outside but he was furious inside. And Xiao Yan Zi and even Mian Yi noticed that.

Xiao Jian opened his mouth, ready to spilled his anger, but Xiao Yan Zi poked his hand and shook her head. On her younger years, she would be furious over Yong Qi chivalrious act like this. But after spending the last seven years as his wife, she finaly able to let her husband handling things like this. And now Yong Qi even better at maintaining his emotion. He didn't even pull his sword out, eventhough he's been gripping it hard from the start. Xiao Yan Zi smiled proudly.

Yuan Yu, who was startled, took a step back. He put hid hand in front of his chest, trying to calm Yong Qi with his motion. **"Whoa, wait. I can explain."** he said nervously. This family really have a strong, scary aura that pushed him back.

**"Yes, do explain Wang Ge, why did you kidnap my sister in law?"** asked Saiya who walked slowly towards them with Zi Wei, Er Tai and Er Kang behind her. Really, this cousin of hers would get himself killed someday, if he keeps his kidnaping habbit.

Yong Qi turned his head around and looked at Saiya. He raised his eyebrow. **"Wang Ge? Seriously, Saiya?"** he asked. The kidnapper is a royal? Tian Ah, what happened with princes nowadays.

**"Ah yes, Saiya, I really can explain."** he said nervously. Yuan Yu eyeing Xiao Yan Zi, begging with his eyes for help.

Xiao Yan Zi caught Yuan Yu's glances. She sighed and freed herself from Xiao Jian's grip. **"Alright, everyone, calm down."** she said. She walked slowly and placed herself between Yong Qi and Yuan Yu. **"He is Yuan Yu, Prince of Mongolia, Saiya's cousin."** she said. Xiao Jian dropped his jaw. What a crazy prince! **"And him kidnapping me was a mistake."** she said, eyeing Yuan Yu, who gave her a thank you smile. **"He actually intended to kidnap Saiya, but his eunuches mistaken me for her."** she laughed after heared Yuan Yu groaned behind her.

**"Well, so it is between you and me, right, Wang Zi."** said Er Tai approachimg him fast. He stood right in front of him, beside Xiao Yan Zi. **"What the hell were you thinking?"**he asked furious. It was okay with him as long as Yuan Yu keeps his joke private, but involving his in laws is out of the question for sure. **"She is pregnant, for God's sake."**

Yuan Yu's face became white. **"I didn't know. I swear."** he said looking towards Yong Qi. **"My men mistakenly took her instead of Saiya. And she knocked all of them down."** he said appologetically. **"She was one hell of a woman."**

**"She doing what?!"** Yong Qi furiously asked. Xiao Yan Zi groaned.

**"What do you expect me to do, dear husband? I was kidnaped by some men. Do you want me to sit around and do nothing? I am only pregnant, not invalid."** she said, annoyed.

**"Right..."** Yong Qi chuckled. **"Let's continue this inside. We all really need some rest."** he added and took Xiao Yan Zi's shoulder, guided her inside. Little Mian Yi ran beside them, happily. While the other followed behind with their own talks.


End file.
